It's Zura's time
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: GinZura! warning: YAOI Lemon OoC danlainlain


**Muncul lagi pairingnya Gintoki! Huohoho! Ide ini muncul begitu saja saat teman author bilang, "Gimana kalau GinZura?" dan beginilah hasilnya. Ohya kebetulan katanya Gintama season baru (ntah season ke berapa) bakal tayang di 2015, ntah musim apa.**

**Warning: YAOI, LEMON, OOC, adegan tidak senonoh, adegan tidak berpendidikan, adegan tidak berbudi luhur, adegan tidak berbudi pekerti, salah ketik, danlainhal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.**

* * *

Katsura sedang mengendap-endap antara atap satu ke atap lain menghindari Shinsengumi yang sedang berpatroli. Pelan tapi pasti, langkahnya mantap. Matanya menatap segala arah dengan tajam. Lalu terdengar bunyi gubrak sesaat ketika ia baru menginjakkan kaki di sebuah atap rumah.

"Zura janaiyo, Katsura-da!" ucap Katsura sambil memegangi bokong dan pinggangnya yang jatuh lebih dulu.

"Sial! Aku hilang konsentrasi!" ucap Zura waspada. Tapi, sudut matanya melihat kimono putih dengan awan-awan berwarna biru di ujungnya, orang aneh yang hanya mengenakan setengah kimononya, Gintoki.

"Ternyata kamu Gintoki?" ucap Katsura sambil bersembunyi di balik mesin penjual minuman.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gintoki, hanya ada suara 'srutt' angin dari kotak susu stoberi di tangannya.

"Kamu tidak menghiraukanku?"

Dengan mata ikannya Gintoki memasukkan satu koin lagi dan lagi, memilih susu kotak stroberi kesukaannya, "Aku bahkan tidak memanggilmu."

Gintoki melempar kotak kosong kemudian menancapkan sedotan ke kotak yang baru keluar dari lubang mesin minuman.

"Tadi kamu mengatakannya!"

"Tidak!" ucap Gintoki, dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Katsura.

Katsura merasa tidak terima. Mana mungkin pendengarannya mulai rusak, "Kau memanggilku tadi!" Katsura mengikuti Gintoki.

"Rambutmu terlalu panjang Zura, seperti Zura (wig), maka itu lepaskan Zura (wig) itu Zura atau potong saja Zura (wig) itu Zura, atau ternyata kamu selama ini botak sehingga kamu memakai Zura (wig) Zura?"

"Zura, Zura, Zura! Dakara, Zura janaiyo, Katsura-da!"

Setelah itu Gintoki tidak menggubris Zura yang masih mengikutinya.

"Oi, Gintoki!"

Mereka sudah mengelilingi Kabukicho dua kali dan Gintoki sudah membeli banyak kotak stroberi malam ini—di setiap ada mesin penjual minuman yang ia temui.

"Oi Gintoki!" ucap Zura ke-

("Zura janaiyo! Katsura-da! Author sialan!" ucap Zura memotong cerita author.

"Oh, maaf. Author ulang lagi ya?"

-maaf, author pengen eksis dikit-)

"Oi, Gintoki!" ucap Katsura kesal sambil menarik lengan kimono si pemakai kimono setengah.

Gintoki berhenti sambil memain-mainkan susu stroberi di dalam mulutnya. Melihat Katsura dengan mata ikannya.

"Paling tidak berikan aku sedikit minumanmu! Kamu sudah membuatku berkeliling Kabukicho dua kali!"

Gintoki memberi pandangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, "Hee?"

Wajah Katsura memerah dan sedikit tertunduk malu, "Ka-Kalau kamu tidak mau kasih yang masih ada di kotak, kasih yang di-di-di dalam mulut juga tidak apa-apa."

Gintoki masih memainkan susu stroberi di dalam mulutnya membuat bunyi 'blurururu' seperti sedang berkumur. Katsura semakin tertunduk melihat ke bawah, tapi yang ada malah wajahnya semakin merah karena yang di lihat adalah tepat bagian selangkangan Gintoki. Tangan Katsura yang masih memegang ujung lengan Kimono Gintoki sedikit bergetar.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa isyarat, Gintoki mendorong tubuh Katsura ke dinding dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu membuka mulutnya sedang mulutnya menempel lalu membuka di atas mulut Katsura. Katsura yang kaget tidak bisa menelan air yang tadi dia minta.

"Padahal aku tidak memintamu mengikutiku," ucap Gintoki sambil mengelap sisa susu stroberi di ujung mulutnya.

Katsura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, badan Katsura gelisah. Dia bergerak-gerak kecil sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ada apa Zura? Kamu mau ke toilet?"

Wajah Zura semakin memerah, dia mengangguk kecil. Tapi Zura tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berada.

"Oi! Memangnya kamu anak kecil yang harus ditemani hah?!" ucap Gintoki kesal, tapi tetap saja dia menyeret Katsura ke toilet di dalam hotel, tempat terdekat yang memiliki toilet umum.

Tapi, saat sampai di dalam toilet, Katsura menarik paksa Gintoki masuk ke dalam bilik lalu mengikat tangan Gintoki lalu mendudukkannya di toilet duduk itu.

"Oi, Zura—pfft"

Katsura mencium Gintoki sambil melepas celana Gintoki.

"Sudah aku bilang, namaku Katsura."

Wajah Gintoki memerah saat Katsura memainkan kejantanannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Zura?"

"Aku mau ini," Katsura duduk di hadapan kejantanan Gintoki lalu mencium dan mengulumnya, "Kamu sering diship sama banyak karakter, kenapa tidak denganku!?"

Katsura marah dan mengulum semakin cepat bahkan memainkannya juga dengan tangannya. Memainkan dua bola di pangkalnya, seperti nama pemiliknya.

"Itu kan, bukan mauku!"

"Karena itu, aku akan membuatmu pairing denganku!"

Katsura melepas kimononya hingga kejantanannya sendiri terekspos. Tapi, Zura tidak memainkan kejantanannya, melainkan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anusnya. Saat dirinya merasakan sensasi menyenangkan, dia memberi tekanan pada kejantanan Gintoki di mulutnya.

"Oi Zura. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Tidak bisa! Nanti kamu kabur!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Tidak mendengarkan Gintoki, Katsura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku ingin melakukan ini dari dulu," dengan wajah memerah.

Katsura menambah satu jari di lubangnya lalu memainkannya dengan sempurna, membuat kejantanannya berdiri sempurna bahkan membesar sempurna. Tapi, Katsura tidak puas, dia menambah satu jari lagi. Saat itu dia merintih dan menggigit kejantanan Gintoki di mulutnya.

"Eitte tte ittai! Zura-!"

Zura terengah dan wajahnya memerah, badannya juga gemetar tapi tangannya terus bergerak sementara jarinya bergerak keluar-masuk dan zigzag di dalam lubangnya.

Zura berusaha berdiri walau kakinya gemetar. Dia menempatkan kejantanan Gintoki tepat di mulut lubang anusnya lalu merendahkan badannya, berniat memasukkannya. Tapi wajah kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajahnya menandakan milik Gintoki sangat besar. tiga jarinya tidak cukup untuk memberinya persiapan. Walau begitu dia tetap memaksa sampai Gintoki pun bersuara.

"Ittai Zura! Kamu bisa mematahkan kehidupanku! Pelan! Oii! Khk! Makanya aku bilang aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Lepaskan dulu ini!"

Katsura tidak mengiraukannya, konsentrasinya penuh pada kegiatannya, "Sedikit lagi, hah… hah…"

Gintoki menghela napas lemah, "Kamu harus rileks, kalau tidak kamu juga membuatku sakit."

Katsura langsung menghempaskan dirinya di paha Gintoki dan seluruh kejantanan Gintoki memenuhi lubangnya. Katsura tersenyum lalu mencium Gintoki, "A-Aku mulai…"

Katsura menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Kakinya semakin gemetar, begitu juga dengan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Katsura mengangkat kepalanya mencari asupan oksigen. Terus bergerak naik dan turun, dia sedang mencoba dan mencari agar kejantanan Gintoki mengenai titik tersensitifnya. Bahkan dia bergerak semakin cepat dan menghentakkannya semakin dalam.

"Ekh!"

Bersamaan dengan lenguhan itu, Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat keseksian Katsura berpikir kalau Katsura menemukan titiknya.

Katsura mempercepat gerakannya sampai akhirnya cairan muncrat dari kejantanannya mengotori kimono Gintoki. Katsura bersandar lemas di dada Gintoki.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh!? Kamu mengotori kimonoku! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Shinpachi dan Kagura!? Bodoh!"

"Tenang saja, aku punya cadangan untukmu, Elizabet membawakannya," ucap Katsura sambil melepas ikatan tangan Gintoki.

"Jadi dari tadi tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam toilet ini karena ada Elizabeth? Dan tali ini? Apa ini juga disiapkan Elizabet?"

Katsura mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang masuk?"

"Mmm," detik berikutnya Katsura tercengang karena posisinya sekarang berganti.

"Terima kasih pada Elizabet yang telah memberi semua ini, kan Zura?"

"Zura janaiyo, Katsura—" Katsura tercengang saat melihat Gintoki melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Ap-Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Gintoki memberi tatapan merenda 'memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan?', "Membalas perlakuanmu. Lagipula kamu harus bertanggung jawab. Aku bahkan belum keluar."

Wajah Katsura memerah sempurna, Katsura menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya, namun gagal.

Gintoki memulai kegiatannya. Menginvasi setiap bagian tubuh Zura. Dia mengabsen satu-satu isi mulut Katsura sambil tangannya memainkan putting Katsura. Lenguhan Katsura tidak tertahankan walau isi mulutnya sedang diinvasi dan lidah mereka sedang bertaut.

Gintoki melepas ciumannya dan mulai menggigit kecil leher Katsura, turun hingga ke dadanya sampai ke putingnya dan memainkannya lembut. Menambah lenguhan Katsura di sela-sela berburu oksigen.

Satu tangan Gintoki yang bebas dia gunakan untuk bermain bersama kejantanan Katsura yang kembali menegang bahkan cairan pre-cum mengalir lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Gin-Gintoki…a—hah hah hah… nghh…" lenguhan lain Katsura keluar saat Gintoki memberi tekanan pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

Tepat saat itu Gintoki mengikat kejantanan Katsura dengan pita cantik berwarna pink.

"Dari mana kamu dapat itu?"

"Sepertinya Elizabet ingin kita berlama-lama di sini. Bagaimana menurutmu Zura?"

Katsura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Nikmati saja ini."

Gintoki mengulum barang Katsura sementara tangannya meremas dua buah belahan bokong Katsura sebelum memasukkan jarinya.

Walau sudah mendapat yang lebih besar dari tiga jari, Katsura tetap mengerang hebat.

"Zura, suaramu sudah begitu, apa harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Katsura mengangguk. Kejantanannya sudah memproduksi cairan, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Gintoki langsung memasukkan barangnya sekali hentakan membuat suara 'duk' karena punggung Katsura membentur dinding.

* * *

"Elizabet! Aku mau lihat video kemarin. Sudah kamu rekam dengan baik kan?"

Elizabet mengangguk.

"Hhuohohoho!" tawa Katsura menggema di ruang pribadinya.

Dia akan menonton ulang video panasnya dengan Gintoki.

* * *

**Yah, berakhir dengan tidak elit. Author Cuma lagi malas aja, soalnya berakhir sama dengan story sebelum-sebelumnya. Author lagi pengen buat uke yang berani. Hohoho.**

**Author minta dilempar makanan dong.**

**Ohoho**

**#ngilang_di_balik_asap**

**RnR onegai**

**:D**


End file.
